1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image formation apparatuses, such as a printer, a copy machine, and a facsimile machine, configured to form images by electrophotographic processing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general electrophotographic processing, an image is formed by repeating steps of: evenly charging, by a charge unit, the surface of a photoreceptor as an image carrier; exposing the surface of the photoreceptor charged in the charge step to light by an exposure unit to form an electrostatic latent image based on inputted print data; developing, by a development unit, the electrostatic latent image formed in the exposure step to form a developer image; and transferring the developer image formed in the development step, to a predetermined printing medium by a transfer unit.
The conventional image formation apparatus may generate an image defect called a ghost (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-48217).